Notice
by Yugioh-Essentials
Summary: Hai para Yugioh Essential! Kalau kalian ingin ikut dalam sebuah permainan yang seru dan menegangkan, coba cek notice ini dulu. Diharapkan partisipasi dari seluruh keluarga besar fandom Yugioh Indonesia ya!


Hai…semuanya! Para **Yugioh! Essential**...  
(kalau kalian pernah membaca pesan yang mirip anda benar! Karena ini cuma Co-Pas dari Fandom Saint-Seiya XDDD #ditimpuk)

Kali ini, St. Chimaira sedang menjadi moderator.

Dengan akun ini, diharapkan para fans YGO untuk bisa selalu aktif. Dan dengan account baru ini, kalian bebas berkarya, bebas berekspresi serta berinteraksi dengan para anggota lain.

Karya kalian sih harus tetep jalan di akun masing-masing. Akun Y!ES ini hanya untuk seneng-seneng…catet!

**ATURAN PENGGUNAAN AKUN:**

**1**. Semua anggota yang berminat akan diberikan user name dan password. Terkirim lewat Privat Message. Jika ada masalah di beberapa cerita moderator akan bertindak dan kemungkinan peraturan ini bisa diganti.

**2.** Hanya moderator yang berhak membuat pengumuman baru. Kalian **WAJIB** follow notice ini biar nggak ketinggalan info.

**3.** Karena akun ini dibuat untuk kepentingan bersama, usahakan melibatkan 2 atau lebih anggota, bahkan mungkin seluruh personil di fandom Yugioh Indonesia ini. Kita hadir untuk membentuk fandom ini sebagai keluarga.. #awww~ co cwittt

**4.** Tolong hargai anggota lain, jangan ada yang main Bashing atau grup-grupan karena akun ini khusus bagi member dari fandom YGO Indo untuk have fun.

**5.** Siapapun boleh memulai permainan *Kalo bisa beresin dulu permainan sebelumnya ya* jangan takut! Emang akun ini bwat iseng. Jika terjadi kemacetan, lagi2 moderator berkewajiban membersihkan saluran yang tersumbat.

**6.** Jika ada pertanyaan tentang peraturan akun ini, langsung message aja kemari, tanya di Review, atau langsung PM moderator.

**7.** Jangan lupa per chapter kalian para pemain **WAJIB** me-review!

**ATURAN MAIN KALI INI:**

**1. **Cerita yang akan dibuat kali ini adalah mengenai ulang tahun Kaib Seto, CEO kita tercinta!

**2.** No OC. Kali ini nggak ada original Character ya, murni pemain Yugioh. Dan karena akan bercerita seputar Kaiba Seto tolong jangan melenceng dan berganti pemeran utama.

**3.** Karakter Yugioh kali ini adalah yang dari Yugioh DM saja. jangan ada Character GX dan 5D's nongol ya...

**4.** Bentuk Narasi. Kalian boleh ngeliat dari sisi siapa aja, dari Kaiba sendiri atau bahkan orang ketiga tunggal. Terserah =)

**5.** Boleh semua genre (BEBAS HAHAHAHAHA) humor, angst, yaoi, ecchi, famiy dll tapi jangan yang mustahil kaya Vampir-vampiran atau M-Preg.

**6.** Sistem Tag, jadi siapapaun yang berminat, boleh menunjuk anggota secara random untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya. Kalau bisa jangan kerja sama biar ceritanya makin nggak ketebak.

_Contoh Tag_: chapter 4 dibuat Rio dan di akhir cerita dia menunjuk Widzilla untuk membuat chapter 5. Mungkin saja diceritanya Rio ingin membuat Kaiba menjadi pemeran utama, tapi di chapter selanjutnya tiba-tiba Kaiba kepeleset pisang trus mati. Akhirnya Yugi harus berusaha menghidupkan Kaiba kembali.

_Ps:_ sistem TAG hanya untuk cerita kali ini, kalau suatu saat ada yang mau buat permainan baru dipersilahkan…

**7.** Untuk bisa di Tag dua Kali karena terdiri dari dua orang. Tapi sebutkan siapa yang membuat agar tidak di Tag dua kali. Karena setiap orang hanya boleh satu chapter.

**8.** Cerita hanya terbatas bagi yang mereview notice ini dalam waktu seminggu, kalau dia baru review tapi cerita udah masuk. Dia bisa ikut kloter kedua (duh, asa naik haji) dengan syarat dia ngereview notice kedua. *Biar kita nggak pusing siapa aja yang bisa di Tag di Acara kali ini.*

Pokoknya yang ingin ikut main, wajib review notice! Dan tulis: Saya ikuuut, nyahahaha!

**9.** Akun ini khusus bahasa ibu. Berhubung ada yang NGGA BISA Bahasa Inggrisss… #tunjuk moderator dengan sadis

Bukan denk, akun ini khusus untuk kita keluarga fandom Yugioh Indonesia, jadi supaya orang luar ngga bisa ikutan. Gitu...

**10.** Satu chapter tolong diselesaikan dalam waktu seminggu. Lebih cepet juga boleh.

**11.** Orang terakhir yang di TAG, HARUS menyelesaikan/menamatkan cerita. Bagaimanapun caranya! Mau ternyata ceritanya udah kemana-mana, tapi dia harus bisa bikin cerita itu tamat sempurna. Nggak nge-Gantung. Mampus! Bisa nggak lu!?

.

Bagi yang mereview notice ini, otomatis akan menjadi bagian dalam permainan pertama. Jadi siap2 aja. Suatu saat di TAAAAAAG!

Cerita pertama akan diUpload minggu depan, BEWARE! **Reviewlah sebelum minggu depan!**

Dan yang berminat / para reviewers, nama dan akun asli kalian akan dicantukan dalam bagian profil. Akun ini milik kalian semua Yugioh Essential!  
Selamat bersenang-senang!

Semoga kekeluargaan fandom Yugioh Indonesia disini makin erat. Have a nice day!

St. Chimaira log out!


End file.
